January 22
Events * 565 - Eutychius is deposed as Patriarch of Constantinople by John Scholasticus. *1506 - The first contingent of 150 Swiss Guards arrived at the Vatican. *1521 - Emperor Charles V opens the Diet of Worms. *1771 - Spain cedes Port Egmont in the Falkland Islands to England. *1824 - Ashantis defeat British forces in the Gold Coast. *1840 - British colonists reach New Zealand. *1863 - The January Uprising breaks out in Poland, Lithuania and Belarus. The aim of the national movement is to regain Polish-Lithuanian-Ruthenian Commonwealth from occupation of Russia. *1877 - Arthur Tooth, an Anglican clergyman is taken into custody after being prosecuted for using ritualist practices *1879 - Anglo-Zulu War: Battle of Isandlwana - Zulu troops defeat British troops. * 1879 - Anglo-Zulu War: Battle of Rorke's Drift - 139 British soldiers successfully defended their garrison against an intense assault by four to five thousand Zulu warriors. *1889 - Columbia Phonograph is formed in Washington. *1890 - The United Mine Workers of America is founded in Columbus. *1899 - Leaders of six Australian colonies meet in Melbourne to discuss confederation. *1901 - Edward VII becomes King after his mother, Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom, dies. *1905 - Bloody Sunday in St. Petersburg, beginning of the 1905 revolution. *1906 - SS Valencia runs aground on rocks on Vancouver Island, British Columbia, killing more than 130. *1917 - World War I: President Woodrow Wilson calls for "peace without victory" in Europe. *1919 - Act Zluky was signed, unifying the Ukrainian People's Republic and the West Ukrainian National Republic. *1924 - Ramsay MacDonald becomes the first Labour Prime Minister. *1931 - Sir Isaac Isaacs sworn in as the first Australian-born Governor-General of Australia. *1941 - World War II: The United Kingdom captures Tobruk from Nazi forces. *1944 - World War II: Allies begin Operation Shingle (an assault on Anzio, Italy). *1946 - Iran: Qazi Muhammad declares the independent people's Republic of Mahabad at the Chuwarchira Square in the kurdish city of Mahabad. He is the new president; Hadschi Baba Scheich is the prime minister. * 1946 - Creation of the Central Intelligence Group, forerunner of the Central Intelligence Agency. *1947 - KTLA, the first commercial television station west of the Mississippi River, begins operation in Hollywood. *1952 - The first Jet airliner, the de Havilland Comet, enters service for BOAC. *1957 - Israel withdraws from the Sinai Peninsula. * 1957 - The New York City "Mad Bomber," George P. Metesky, is arrested in Waterbury and is charged with planting more than 30 bombs. *1962 - The Organization of American States (OAS) suspends Cuba's membership. *1963 - Elysée treaty of cooperation between France and Germany is signed by Charles de Gaulle and Konrad Adenauer. *1968 - The TV sketch comedy Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In debuts on NBC. *1973 - The Supreme Court of the United States delivers its decision in Roe v. Wade striking down state laws restricting abortion during the first six months of pregnancy. * 1973 - A chartered Boeing 707 exploded in flames upon landing at Kano Airport, Nigeria killing 176. * 1973 - George Foreman breaks Joe Frazier's professional career undefeated heavyweight world boxing champion status. *1980 - Andrei Sakharov is arrested in Moscow. *1983 - Björn Borg retires from tennis after winning five consecutive Wimbledon championships. *1984 - The Apple Macintosh, the first consumer computer to popularize the computer mouse and the graphical user interface, is introduced during Super Bowl XVIII with its famous "1984" television commercial. *1987 - Pennsylvania politician R. Budd Dwyer shoots and kills himself at a press conference on live national television, leading to debates on boundaries in journalism. * 1987 - Glen Tremml, 27, pedaled the ultralight aircraft Eagle over Edwards Air Force Base, California, for a human-powered flight record of 37.2 miles. *1990 - Robert Tappan Morris is convicted of releasing the 1988 Internet worm. Birth of Louis-Charles Régnier *1992 - Rebel forces occupy Zaire's national radio station in Kinshasa and broadcast a demand for the government's resignation. * 1992 - Space Shuttle program: STS-42 Mission - Dr. Roberta Bondar becomes the first Canadian woman in space. *1995 - Israeli-Palestinian conflict: In central Israel, two suicide bombers from the Gaza Strip blow themselves-up at a military transit point killing 19 Israelis. *1997 - Madeleine Albright becomes the first female secretary of state after confirmation by the United States Senate. *1999 - Australian missionary Graham Staines and his two sons are burned alive by radical Hindus while sleeping in their car in Eastern India. * 2002 - Kmart Corp becomes the largest retailer in American history to file for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. *2003 - The Netherlands vote for a new parliament after the previous had only been into power for 86 days. * 2003 - Last successful contact with the spacecraft Pioneer 10, one of the most distant man-made objects. *2006 - Evo Morales is inaugurated as President of Bolivia, becoming the country's first indigenous president. *2007 - The jury portion of the trial against Robert Pickton, accused of being Canada's worst serial killer, opens in New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada Births *1263 - Ibn Taymiya, Islamic scholar (d. 1328) *1440 - Ivan III of Russia (d. 1505) *1553 - Mori Terumoto, Japanese warrior (d. 1625) *1561 - Sir Francis Bacon, English philosopher (d. 1626) *1570 - Sir Robert Bruce Cotton, English politician (d. 1631) *1592 - Pierre Gassendi, French philosopher, mathematician, and scientist (d. 1655) *1654 - Richard Blackmore, English physician and writer (d. 1729) *1690 - Nicolas Lancret, French painter (d. 1743) *1729 - Gotthold Ephraim Lessing, German author and philosopher (d. 1781) *1781 - François Antoine Habeneck, French violinist (d. 1849) *1788 - George Gordon, Lord Byron, English poet (d. 1824) *1796 - Karl Claus, Russian chemist (d. 1864) *1797 - Maria Leopoldina of Austria, Empress of Brazil (d. 1826) *1799 - Ludger Duvernay, Quebec printer and publisher (d. 1852) *1820 - Joseph Wolf, German artist (d. 1899) *1840 - Ernest Roland Wilberforce, English bishop (d. 1907) *1849 - August Strindberg, Swedish writer (d. 1912) *1858 - Beatrice Webb, British economist (d. 1943) *1869 - Grigori Rasputin, Russian monk (d. 1916) *1875 - D. W. Griffith, American film director (d. 1948) *1882 - Theodore Kosloff, Russian-born actor, ballet dancer and choreographer (d. 1956) *1886 - Roman Ungern von Sternberg, Russian counter-revolutionary (d. 1921) *1887 - Helen Hoyt, American poet (d. 1972) *1889 - Henri Pélissier, French cyclist (d. 1935) *1890 - Fred M. Vinson, 13th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1953) * 1890 - Vinko Zganec, Croatian ethnomusicologist (d. 1976) *1892 - Marcel Dassault, French industrialist (d. 1986) *1893 - Conrad Veidt, German actor (d. 1943) *1897 - Rosa Ponselle, American soprano (d. 1981) *1900 - Ernst Busch, German singer and actor (d. 1980) *1902 - Daniel Kinsey, American hurdler (d. 1970) *1903 - Fritz Houtermans, Polish physicist (d. 1966) *1904 - George Balanchine, Russian choreographer (d. 1983) * 1904 - Arkady Gaidar, Russian children's writer (d. 1941) *1906 - Robert E. Howard, American author (d. 1936) *1907 - Douglas Corrigan, American pilot (d. 1995) * 1907 - Dixie Dean, English footballer (d. 1980) * 1907 - Mary Dresselhuys, Dutch actress (d. 2004) *1908 - Lev Davidovich Landau, Russian physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1968) *1909 - Porfirio Rubirosa, Dominican diplomat and international playboy (d. 1965) * 1909 - Ann Sothern, American actress (d. 2001) * 1909 - U Thant, Burmese 3rd United Nations Secretary General (d. 1974) *1911 - Bruno Kreisky, Chancellor of Austria (d. 1990) *1913 - William Cardinal Conway, Northern Irish clergyman (d. 1977) * 1913 - Carl F. H. Henry, American theologian and publisher (d. 2003) *1914 - Dimitris Dragatakis, Greek composer (d. 2001) *1915 - Heinrich Albertz, German theologian and politician (d. 1993) * 1916 - Bill Durnan, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1972) *1916 - Henri Dutilleux, French composer *1918 - Elmer Lach, Canadian ice hockey player *1920 - Sir Alf Ramsey, English football manager (d. 1999) *1922 - Howard Moss, American poet, dramatist, and critic (d. 1987) *1924 - J. J. Johnson, American jazz trombonist and composer (d. 2001) *1927 - Lou Creekmur, American football player *1931 - Sam Cooke, American singer (d. 1964) *1932 - Berthold Grünfeld, Norwegian psychiatrist and former sexologist * 1932 - Piper Laurie, American actress *1934 - Bill Bixby, American actor (d. 1993) * 1934 - Graham Kerr, British-born chef *1935 - Seymour Cassel, American actor *1936 - Alan J. Heeger, American chemist, Nobel laureate *1937 - Edén Pastora, Nicaraguan rebel leader * 1937 - Joseph Wambaugh, American author *1939 - Jeff Smith, American chef (d. 2004) * 1939 - Jean-Claude Tremblay, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1994) *1940 - Addie "Micki" Harris, singer (Shirelles) (d. 1982) * 1940 - John Hurt, English actor * 1940 - George Seifert, American football coach *1942 - Mimis Domazos, Greek footballer *1945 - Arthur Beetson, Australian rugby league footballer and coach *1946 - Malcolm McLaren, English impresario, musician and self-publicist * 1946 - Serge Savard, Canadian ice hockey player *1947 - Afeni Shakur, 2Pac's mother *1948 - Gilbert Levine, American conductor *1949 - Mike Caldwell, American baseball player * 1949 - Phil Miller, English guitarist (National Health, In Cahoots, Matching Mole) * 1949 - Steve Perry, American singer and musician (Journey) *1951 - Ondrej Nepela, Slovak figure skater (d. 1989) *1953 - Jim Jarmusch, American director *1954 - Tully Blanchard, American wrestler * 1954 - Chris Lemmon, American actor * 1954 - Peter Pilz, Austrian politician *1955 - Timothy R. Ferguson, American politician *1956 - John Wesley Shipp, American actor *1957 - Mike Bossy, Canadian ice hockey player * 1957 - Francis Wheen, English writer and journalist *1958 - Nikos Anastopoulos, Greek football player and manager *1959 - Linda Blair, American actress *1960 - Michael Hutchence, Australian singer (INXS) (d. 1997) *1961 - Daniel Johnston, American singer-songwriter and artist *1962 - Mizan Zainal Abidin, Malaysia's Ruler *1962 - Choi Min-sik, South Korean actor *1963 - Andrei Tchmil, Ukrainian-Belgian cyclist *1965 - Steven Adler, American drummer (Guns N' Roses) * 1965 - DJ Jazzy Jeff, American rapper and actor * 1965 - Diane Lane, American actress * 1965 - Brian McCardie, Scottish actor * 1965 - Andrew Roachford, English singer and songwriter * 1965 - Chintara Sukapatana, Thai actress *1966 - Ecaterina Szabo, Romanian gymnast *1967 - Manabu Nakanishi, Japanese professional wrestler *1968 - Frank Lebœuf, French footballer * 1968 - Hiroshi Morie, Japanese musician * 1968 - Mauricio Serna, Colombian footballer *1969 - Olivia d'Abo, English actress * 1969 - John Linton Roberson, American cartoonist *1970 - Abraham Olano, Spanish cyclist * 1970 - Alex Ross, American comic book painter (Marvels, Kingdom Come) *1971 - Stan Collymore, English footballer *1972 - Gabriel Macht, American actor * 1972 - Romi Paku, Japanese seiyu (voice actress) * 1972 - Gonzalo Rodriguez, Uruguayan racing driver (d. 1999) *1973 - Rogerio Ceni, Brazilian footballer *1974 - Cameron McConville, Australian racing driver *1975 - Balthazar Getty, American actor * 1975 - Felipe Giaffone, Brazilian racing driver * 1975 - David Výborný, Czech ice hockey player *1976 - Mikko Luoma, Finnish ice hockey player * 1976 - James Dearth, American football player *1977 - Jono Gibbes, New Zealand rugby union footballer * 1977 - Hidetoshi Nakata, Japanese footballer *1978 - Chone Figgins, American baseball player *1980 - Christopher Masterson, American actor * 1980 - Ben Moody, American guitarist (Evanescence) * 1980 - Jonathan Woodgate, English footballer * 1980 - Jake Grove, American football player *1981 - Willa Ford, American singer * 1981 - Beverley Mitchell, American actress * 1981 - Ibrahima Sonko, French footballer *1982 - Fabricio Coloccini, Argentine footballer * 1982 - Jason Peters, American football player *1983 - Shaun Cody, American football player * 1983 - Robert Steinhäuser, German perpetrator of the Erfurt massacre (d. 2002) *1984 - Ben Eager,Canadian ice hockey player * 1984 - Raica Oliveira, Brazilian supermodel * 1984 - Leon Powe, American basketball player * 1984 - Maceo Rigters, Dutch footballer *1985 - Mohamed Sissoko, Malian footballer *1986 - Robert O'Connor, Irish singer-songwriter, actor and model * 1986 - Lee Pa-ni, South Korean model *1987 - Astrid Jacobsen, Norwegian cross-country skier *1988 - Greg Oden, American collegiate basketball player Deaths *1536 - Bernhard Knipperdolling, German religious leader (b. 1495) *1599 - Cristofano Malvezzi, Italian composer (b. 1547) *1666 - Shah Jahan, Mughal Emperor of India (b. 1592) *1750 - Franz Xaver Josef von Unertl, Bavarian politician (b. 1675) *1763 - John Carteret, English statesman (b. 1690) *1767 - Johann Gottlob Lehmann, German minterologist and geologist (b. 1719) *1779 - Jeremiah Dixon, English surveyor and astronomer (b. 1733) * 1779 - Claudius Smith, American Revolutionary War loyalist (b. 1736) *1840 - Johann Friedrich Blumenbach, German anthropologist (b. 1752) *1892 - Joseph Philo Bradley, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1813) *1900 - David E. Hughes, American musician (b. 1831) *1901 - Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom (b. 1819) *1921 - Captain George Streeter, American riverboat captain and circus owner (b. 1837) *1922 - Fredrik Bajer, Danish politician and pacifist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1837) * 1922 - Pope Benedict XV (b. 1854) * 1922 - Camille Jordan, French mathematician (b. 1838) *1931 - Alma Rubens, American actress (b. 1897) *1945 - Else Lasker-Schuler, German-born poet (b. 1869) * 1949 - William Thomas Walsh, American author (b. 1891) *1950 - Alan Hale Sr., American actor (b. 1892) *1951 - Karl Nessler, inventor of the perm (b. 1872) *1959 - Mike Hawthorn, English race car driver (b. 1929) *1966 - Herbert Marshall, English actor (b. 1890) *1967 - Robert Henriques, British writer (b. 1905) *1968 - Duke Kahanamoku, American swimmer (b. 1890) *1973 - Lyndon B. Johnson, 36th President of the United States (b. 1908) *1975 - Andrew George Burry, Swiss-born manufacturer and businessman (b. 1873) *1978 - Oliver Leese, British World War II general (b. 1894) * 1978 - Herbert Sutcliffe, English cricketer (b. 1894) *1981 - Ishtiaq Hussain Qureshi, Pakistani historian and educationist (b. 1903) *1982 - Tommy Tucker, American singer and pianist (b. 1933) *1987 - Budd Dwyer, American politician (b. 1939) * 1987 - Wally Whyton - British musician/songwriter and radio/TV personality (b. 1929} *1988 - Parker Fennelly, American comedian and actor (b. 1891) *1991 - Robert Choquette, French Canadian novelist, poet and diplomat (b. 1905) *1993 - Abe Kobo, Japanese writer (b. 1924) *1994 - Jean-Louis Barrault, French actor and director (b. 1910) * 1994 - Rhett Forrester, American singer, Second Riot frontman (b. 1956) * 1994 - Telly Savalas, Greek-American actor (b. 1922) *1995 - Jerry Blackwell, American wrestler (b. 1949) * 1995 - Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy (b. 1890) *1997 - Billy Mackenzie, Scottish musician (Associates) (b. 1957) * 1997 - Wally Whyton, English musician (b. 1929) *1999 - Graham Staines, Australian missionary (b. 1941) *2000 - Craig Claiborne, American writer and editor (b. 1920) * 2000 - Anne Hébert, French Canadian author and poet (Kamouraska) (b. 1916) *2001 - Tommie Agee, American baseball player (b. 1942) * 2001 - Roy Brown, American clown (b. 1932) *2002 - Stanley Marcus, American business executive (b. 1905) *2003 - Bill Mauldin, American World War II cartoonist (b. 1921) *2004 - Billy May, American composer and musician (b. 1916) * 2004 - Thomas Mead, Australian politician and journalist (b. 1918) * 2004 - Ann Miller, American actress and dancer (b. 1923) *2005 - César Gutiérrez, Venezuelan baseball player (b. 1943) * 2005 - Carlo Orelli, Italian veteran of World War I (b. 1894) * 2005 - Consuelo Velázquez, Mexican songwriter (b. 1924) * 2005 - Rose Mary Woods, American Watergate scandal figure (b. 1917) *2007 - Bam Bam Bigelow, American wrestler (b. 1961) * 2007 - Doug Blasdell, American personal trainer * 2007 - Disco D, American music producer (b. 1980) * 2007 - Carlos Olivier, Venizuelan actor and physician (b. 1952) * 2007 - Liz Renay, American actress (b. 1926) * 2007 - Ngo Quang Truong, South Vietnamese general (b. 1929) Holidays and observances * Christianity - Feast day of St. Vincent, Anastasius of Persia. * New Zealand - Wellington Anniversary. * January 22 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On this day in Canada ---- Category:January